Uniform shipping containers have been in commercial use for decades. These are generally meant for the transporting of goods between seaports and along rail road lines. Additionally, these containers can be used for storing good. The uniform size of shipping containers can allow for void-free stacking minimizing the space needed on transports or in storage lockers. Shipping containers can be shipped completely ready for use or the parts for a shipping container can be made in a factory, shipped to a use location, and then assembled to form a shipping container.
Collapsible and foldable shipping cases or containers are known. They can be designed to contain heavy and bulky loads of goods for shipment. These containers are, typically, made of wood and have added hinges to hold the sides and top together. Multiple containers can be stacked and placed upon a transportation platform such as the deck of a ship, the bed of a trailer truck, or a flat-bed rail car.